The present invention relates to a fishing device having a float which is used for fishing and, more particularly, relates to such a float with which a basket for scattering baits is provided.
Known fishing equipment provides separately a basket for scattering baits and a float with a fishing line. The basket for scattering baits is placed near the leader to the terminal end of which lure or hook is attached and the float is set away from the basket on the fishing line. When such known fishing equipment is used for fishing there is the distinct disadvantage that after landing on the water the basket for scattering baits moves slowly downwardly through water beneath the float until it is settled to the expected position. Since a considerable period of the time elapses until the basket is settled to the expected position, the baits contained in the basket are mostly scattered out before the basket is in place. Thus, the purpose of attracting fishes by scattering baits has never been attained sufficiently by use of such known fishing equipment.